Carl Grimes (Comic Adaptation)
Carl Grimes is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead. He is the son of Rick and Lori Grimes and the brother or half-brother of Judith Grimes. He joined Shane, along with his mother, to travel to Atlanta, Georgia, for the refugee camp, and is one of the last original Atlanta survivors. As time goes on, he slowly becomes hardened, due to the severe loss of life of both friends and family around him. Characteristics and Role Carl is an adolescent male Caucasian with black hair and brown eyes. He shares the same hair color with his mother; as the series progresses, he matures physically and grows out his hair. Carl loses his eye, after he was accidentally shot by Douglas Monroe. He used bandages for quite a while, then moving on with a half-covered dark sunglasses. At the beginning of the series, Carl was a normal 7-year-old kid, playing with dirt and things alike. He seems to have a better notion of what's going on with the world, as he wanted to learn how to use a gun, much to his mother's displeasure. Carl matured pretty quickly when he saw Shane trying to murder his father, right before shooting Shane in the neck. He would remember this occasion several times in the future, but, still thinks Shane was a "bad man". After losing his mother and little sister at the prison, Carl matures greatly, taking care of an unconscious Rick and fending off zombies all by himself. He turns into a battle-hardened child soldier, fully aware of the dangers of the new world. In Alexandria, he believes all the residents are being stupid, pretending everything's normal and there is nothing to worry about. After being shot and losing much of his recent memory, Carl regains some of his old-self, but, still retains a colder personality due to the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Cynthiana, Kentucky Not much is known about Carl's life before or as the outbreak began except that he lived with his parents, Rick and Lori Grimes and presumably attended primary school. Shortly before the plague hit, Carl's father, who was a police officer, was shot in the line of duty and fell into a coma. Post-Apocalypse TBA Season 1 TBA Season 2 TBA Season 3 TBA Season 4 TBA Season 5 TBA Season 6 TBA Season 7 TBA Season 8 TBA Season 9 TBA Season 10 TBA Season 11 TBA Season 12 TBA Season 13 TBA Season 14 TBA Season 15 TBA Season 16 TBA Season 17 TBA Season 18 TBA Season 19 TBA Season 20 TBA Season 21 TBA Season 22 TBA Season 23 TBA Season 24 TBA Season 25 TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Carl has killed: *Shane (Alive) *Ben *Oscar (Zombified) *Josh (Zombified) *Olivia (Zombified, along with his fellow survivors) *Carson (Zombified, along with his fellow survivors) *Ken (Zombified, along with his fellow survivors) *Luke (Zombified, along with his fellow survivors) *Tammy Rose (Zombified, along with his fellow survivors) *Multiple unnamed Saviors. *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances TBA Trivia References TBA Category:Comic Adaptation